The Callian Chronicals: Book One
by eando4ever17
Summary: After signifigant event in Gillian's life, she must be brought back to her old self by Cal Lightman. But the question is, can he save his Fallen Angel? CALLIAN


**A/N: idk if i should continue this, it was just a random idea that popped in my head SOOO...yes no maybe? continue? anyway, SOOO sory for the long break, but like i said ni my new Huddy fic Unexpected Offer(GO CHECK IT OUT, lolz), my computer as a virus, i lost like all of my data, so...here i am on my BF's computer :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING(sadly...but if i DID...well, we ALL know what would be going on, now dont we? *wink wink* **

**CALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIAN**

It was past midnight when Gillian finally got home, a testament of long work hours and being dragged of to dinner by her boss, Cal. She had worked from eight to eleven, unable to pull herself away from The Group's latest case. It involved a woman supposedly drowning her own daughter, and to say that Gillian had gotten too close to it would be an understatement. There were rings under her eyes from malnutrition and lack of sleep - something that most people rarely saw, especially on her.

At eleven O' five, Cal had shown up at her office door, holding a peace offering of Chinese food. They had ate between laughs, taking turns throwing food at each other, and Gillian had teased Cal incessantly about not eating meat he couldn't see, while he mock-scolded her on the risks she was taking.

Their moods had been lifted - lifted higher than they had been in quite a while, to be honest. With Cal leaving Zoe (for good this time), and Gillian going through her divorce, things had been so tense lately that both Loker and Torres had picked up on it.

Before either of the pair knew it, it was already twelve-thirty, and they were both in desperate need of a shower . Apparently, Chinese food was quite sticky.

They said their goodnights, and went home - in their respective cars, of course.

**CALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIAN**

**Gillian Foster's House**

**Sometime After Dinner**

Now, Gillian was almost ready for bed when suddenly, the lamp flicked on, showing Alec laying fully clothed on the bed.

"Alec, you scared me!" she practically squealed, before coming over and giving him a light kiss. She went to pull away but was stopped by his hand tight around her wrist. She frowned, confused.

"Alec," she said slowly, her psycologist training kicking in - now she was afraid, seeing the anger in his face and eyes.

"You've been with _him_, haven't you?" he growled accusingly. Gillian answered, really scared now. She could tell he wasn't high, and that meant that this anger was real.

"I-I was at work, like I always am." Her voice was shaky from fear, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Alec gripped her wrist even harder, causing her to cry out, and then pulled her face an inch or so away from his.

"LIAR!" he yelled, shoving her back roughly and causing her to fall against the wall, painfully.

"You-need-to-stop-lieing-to me!"

He punctuated each word with a punch to either the face or the gut, and when she slid to the floor, he began to kick her.

"Alec STOP!" she screamed in pain, her body feeling as if it was on fire.

He reached down and grabbed her right bicep, dragging her up so that they were face to face.

Then, just when she thought he was going to say something, he punched her in the face - not quite square, but more of a right-hook. She screamed out, and he punched her again. And again. And again. Falling to the ground, helpless to defend herself, all she could do was cry, scream, and cry some more.

...

After awhile, she began to slowly lose conciouness. However, before she fully could, she realized that he wasn't even _attempting_ to defend himself - seeing as he undoubtedly had the upperhand, he was either feeling cocky, was blind with rage, or just was too stupid to notice.

She kicked upward with all of her strength, hitting him straight im the groin. He fell to the ground, doubled over and cursing.

She crawled to her feet, using the bed as her crutch. Hobbling as fast as she could, she grabbed her robe on the back of the door, and went out of the house, jumped in the car, and sped off into the distance, not having any idea of her destination.

All she did was drive - drive far, far, far away.

**CALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIANCALLIAN**

**A/N: Okay, I know that this is REALLY dark and all...but i promise you, in the next chapter, callian WILL rise. PROMISE!! Oh and, the mot important thing - sho0uld i continue? i mean, ima lovin this story and all...but idk. is up to ou guys again i guess :D**


End file.
